edfandomcom-20200215-history
Out with the Old, In with the Ed
"Out with the Old, In with the Ed" is the 5th episode of''' Season 5 and the 107th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Kids of the Cul-de-Sac reluctantly go back to school. Plot Part One Edd is seen checking and writing on his checklist board and he is doing a "back to school simulation". He later goes downstairs and open his secret closet full of brand new school supplies. As he put some supplies into his briefcase, he realizes that he has forgotten the paper clips. He is very disappointed by himself and immediately stops the simulation. Edd then suddenly notices on the calendar that it is July. Edd thinks to himself that can't be right as he should be in autumn by this point. Edd is greatly confused by all of this this. In the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin and Rolf are seen throwing water balloons at each others, Jonny is whiz-wazzing from the lamppost, Sarah and Jimmy are playing on the sprinkler, and Nazz is sunbathing. Edd, puzzled by this, begins to smell barbecue. Eddy then proves it by putting him in a burger suit. Ed then gives him burgers (which are actually made out of tires). Jonny comments on Double D's costume and says Halloween's still a long way away. Edd then asks if he or Plank knew what month it was, but Eddy changes the subject by asking if Jonny wanted a burger. Double D then realizes everything's being heated by some craftily diverted domestic furnaces direct from their very own houses, the leaves are painted green and every bird is fake. He then confronts Eddy, whose burger business is booming. Eddy then tells Edd his belief that if summer never ends, then he'll never have to return to school and if he doesn't go back, he can scam whenever he wants. Suddenly, the sky is covered with heavy black clouds and rains. As the sky is raining, Eddy's furnace suddenly blows out due to the rain. Strong winds begin to blow and a trash can is blown to Kevin. Inside the trash can, he finds all of the kids calendar swiped out. Nazz then realizes that school is starting tomorrow, making everyone run in a panic. Rolf assumes that Edd has school supplies within his house and questions Edd about it. When Rolf confirms this to be true, he and the other kids ransack Edd's precious stationery cupboard to contend with. Edd is devastated that his closet has been ransacked of all the supplies that was inside of it. Eddy, desperate to foist his Ed-made burgers on them all, insists that it's still summer. Edd finds only a highlighter within the remains of his closet which is something that can't help him with everything when he goes back. Edd remembering that Ed has a back to school coupon asks Ed about it. Once Ed reveals it, Edd quickly takes Ed with him to help him get some back to school supplies. Eddy yells at the other kids that summer is not over, but a cold breeze blows past Eddy, causing him to shiver. Later, Edd and Ed arrive at the supplies store. Ed goes in and Eddy suddenly arrives, telling Edd to not waste his time. Edd doesn't agree about this and tells Eddy that tomorrow is the first day of school. Soon, Ed comes back with the supplies, but it turns out that he bought a bag of pancake mix, a urinal, a small ladder, and a pencil full of teeth marks. Eddy then plans to make summer never end by constructing a gigantic water slide and he brings Ed with him. Edd then says he must do with the only supplies he has. Part Two Later that night, Ed and Eddy are filling the water slide from a nearby garden hose. They soon open the slide but they notice that the kids are already sleeping. Eddy yells at them to get up, but Edd hears this, telling them to get some sleep for tomorrow. Eddy persuades him to join the slide but he denies so, leaving Ed and Eddy to slide down without him. As they race down, Ed accidentally hits Eddy, causing the water slide to collapse, leaving both of them buried under the piles of junk. The next morning, Eddy and Ed, still buried and sleeping, are being carried by Rolf's cart pulled by Victor, which they are on their way to school. The two wakes up and greeted with Edd, who hands them their regular clothes. They soon arrive. The three head over to the bulletin board in the hallway to see what homerooms they were put in. However, they are disappointed to learn that they were all put in different homerooms. Fortunately, the boys learn that the Kanker Sisters were all put in the same homeroom and maybe, if they could make a deal with the girls, they'd all get put in the same homeroom. Later that day, the Eds go down to the boiler room, which is where the Kankers are redecorating for a year of hooky-playing. Edd offers the girls a platter of tater tots, which Marie and May fight over, while he talks the deal over with Lee. Lee agrees, but in return, the Kankers want the Eds to show their "love" for them publicly to everyone in the school. Ed and May switch clothes, Marie rides on Edd's back while he announces how much in love he is with her and Eddy shows the kids a picture of Lee shaving her legs in a bathtub. Once the boys are finished doing what the Kankers want them to, they are ready to switch homerooms and are given a slip from the Kankers with their new homeroom on it, marked "212." The boys soon arrive at their new homeroom, but the so-called "classroom's" decor on the inside greatly resembles a girl's bathroom and it doesn't take long for the boys to realize that it's exactly what they're in and that the "class," Touchy-Feely 101, is taught by the Kanker Sisters themselves, who use the Eds as visual aids to teach the imaginary students in a demonstration. The episode ends with the Kankers kissing the Eds to no end as the fake sign on the girls' bathroom falls off and it zooms out to the exterior of the school. Memorable Quotes *'''Edd: by a purchasing oversight "The paperclips! I've forgotten the paperclips! Oh, curse those months of unregimented summer irrationality! Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy." against the wall, sees the stopwatch clock still going right next to him on the screen and stops it ---- *'Jimmy': about starting school "I still have last year's clothes!" ---- *'Jonny': whizz-wazzing "Whizz-wazz, it's time to wazz!" ---- *'Ed:' after Edd's house is ransacked "Double D, can I have your hat?" Edd: sarcastic "Oh sure, why not!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf had to use a trowel to break away his eye crustacean this morning." Edd: recoiling "Thank you for sharing that, Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': and about to enter the school "The time of reckoning has come, half-naked Ed boys. For it is here that we shall be mercilessly judged." ---- *'Edd': to be at school "Isn't this exhilarating? You can feel the knowledge in the air!" Eddy: so delighted "Yeah, call a nurse 'cuz I'm chokin' on it!" ---- *'Eddy': into the Kankers' lair "What'd they do with the janitor?" Ed: full overactive imagination mode "Another cleaning man has fallen prey to their hunger that is evil." ---- *'Ed': with school supply shopping For you..." Edd a bag of pancake mix "One bag of pancake mix..." him a urinal "One blender..." him stepladder "One steppity step..." out chewed up pencil "And a pencil." "Edd: "Ed, that pencil is riddled with teeth marks." "Ed: gives him pencil "Why thank you!" ---- *'Jonny': "Plank's freaking out!" ---- *'Ed': for school "Stinky books, stinky books, stinky books, stinky books!" Trivia/Goofs *The whizz-wazz hat fad reappeared in this episode (even the catchphrase used for it returns as well). The first time it appeared was in Season 1's "It's Way Ed." Also the stylish shades fad that Nazz presented in that same episode were shown while she was reading the magazine near the beginning of this episode. *Edd's clipboard during his "back-to-school simulation" reads: Clean Clipboard, Practice Checkmarks, Review Topographic Map for Accuracy, Lung Oxidation, and Engage Stopwatch. *Edd's hidden closet of school supplies contains: four binders, HB pencils, a first-aid kit, a box of fine-grit erasers, six bottles of glue, four boxes of 0.5 pencil leads, four boxes of 0.7 pencil leads, a box of staples, a large stack of plain paper, a box of sticky notes, two adding machines, a book, most likely a dictionary or thesaurus, five rulers of different lengths, five paintbrushes, a sharpener, two desk lamps, two packs of graph paper, two packs of note paper, and his messenger bag. *In this episode, school starts. But, the first episode in this season is "Mission Ed-Possible". Yet, everyone was in school before this episode ("Mission Ed-Possible") aired. Chances are, they meant to produce and premiere this episode first but finished the others ahead of time. **This also should have been considered the first episode of Season 5. *When Edd discovers the heating furnace, it was hidden behind the bushes. However, when the heating blows out due to rain, the bushes disappeared. *See Lih's Supply Co store down in Peach Creek where Ed goes to spend his coupon? Lih Liau is a storyboard artist at A.K.A. Cartoon! *Before Edd goes to the supplies store, it is dark out. When the Eds are at the supplies store, it is suddenly light out. When the Eds leave the shop, it is dark out again. *In the first half of the show, Eddy's apron changes phrases depending on periods of excitement or disturbance. **The different phrases that were on the apron read "Smooch the cook", "Now I'm Mad", "I ♥ Summer", and "School Stinks". *Check out the board at the front of the school claiming 'Back to school. Go Cobblers!" Peach Creek Jr. High's football team seems to be named after the dessert Peach Cobbler. *There is a continuity error when Ed enters Room 212 (which is in reality a girls' bathroom). Outside of the room, he is wearing May Kanker's clothes due to him switching clothes with May herself. Once inside the room, he is wearing his usual pants, short-sleeved shirt and jacket. *There is an error on the board with the lists of classrooms. When Jonny looks on the list for classroom 201 there is "Patrick, Peter, Philip, Plank". But when Edd shows that Eddy would be in the same class as the Kankers in 201, the last name on the list is May. M is before P in the alphabet, even though the names may not be in alphabetical order. *Near the end of the episode, Edd declares that he had never heard of home room 212, and afterward it was shown to be a girls' bathroom. But if you backtrack to the point where Edd finds out that he, Ed and Eddy have been assigned separate home rooms, room 212 is right at the top of the board. *On the board that lists the students in each classroom there are some important names on it. **In Ed's homeroom there's Simon, Sherann and Betty. ***Simon = Simon Piniel / Sherann = Sherann Johnson, both storyboard artists at A.K.A. Cartoon. **In Edd's homeroom there's Angus, Big Jim, Danny & Jilly D. ***Angus = Angus Bungay, A.K.A. Cartoon's inker (and Ed's rotten fish necklace) / Big Jim is of course Jim Miller, senior storyboard artist and director / Danny = Danny Antonucci who I'm sure needs no introduction. **In Eddy's homeroom, there's Andrew, Diggs, Lee, Marie and May ***Sharing with Eddy and The Kankers, we have those lucky little dickenses Andrew = Andrew Park, A.K.A. Cartoon storyboard artist / Diggs = Scott Diggs Underwood, senior storyboard artist and director at AKA. * On the board with the homeroom postings 212 was listed there. Jonny and Plank also were supposed to be in that class. * This is the first Season 5 episode to air in Southeast Asia. * When Marie says "it's her gum", her lips don't match. * When Edd offers the Kankers tater tots, they are heard fighting about them before their lips start moving. * Ed somehow has a pullout blind from his eyebrow by pulling it down. * All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. * Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz's assigned classroom was not revealed in this episode. * Running Gags: # Rolf gloomily trudges down the school hallway in the background. # Eddy trying to get everyone to relax and have fun instead of preparing for school. Video rh425FUfim0 qJ-SnMLWOM4 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes